Expansion of fiber optic based telecommunication service is being extended to greater diversity of businesses and homes. Many of these extensions of service within neighborhoods, industrial parks and business developments utilize optical fiber distribution cables laid within buried conduit. Such optical fiber distribution cables might extend from a larger fiber distribution terminal or pedestal to a smaller fiber access terminal directly adjacent the business or home to which service may be provided. From the fiber access terminal to the home or business, a fiber drop cable may connect to the home or business.
Currently, when fiber optic cables are extended from a fiber distribution terminal to a fiber access terminal, a variety of techniques are available for sealing and anchoring the cables relative to the fiber access terminal. It is desirable to provide sealing and anchoring configurations that are secure, reliable, and cost effective.